


House Rules

by Whale_shark_prince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Good Slytherins, Hufflepuff Common Room, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Mudblood, Muggle Technology, Nonbinary Character, Other, Own Characters - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Sick Character, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whale_shark_prince/pseuds/Whale_shark_prince
Summary: hufflepuff X Slytherin





	1. who needs potions class anyway?

"Ah! Lilly, I have to- haha- I have to go to class!" You try and get out in between kisses. You happen to be pressed up against a wall with your girlfriend trying to keep you from going to class.

"you could skip, Nat." She said, brushing her dark green hair out of her eyes. Almost the same colour as her house's colour.

" No, I have potions... You- stop it! You know how Snape is about attendan- " but Lilly cut you off with another kiss.

"Snape's a bitch. Just skip it today... I barely have any time with you anymore." She pulled your lower lip with her teeth. "Come on, the room of requirements will be empty." her voice sounded like velvet and you swore shed put you under a love spell. 

"Lil... N.E.W... N.E.W.Ts are coming up I-I can't miss classes." You stutter as Lilly's cold hands move under your shirt. "O-oi. Stop it."

She huffs but gives up trying to get you to willingly skip class. her tactics have changed to something more... forcefull

"You're a Hufflepuff, even Snape couldn't get mad at you." You gave Lilly a skeptical look. "ok.. good point. He's Snape. but haven't you been getting... what? Like 95% on everything. Seriously. You could pass as a Ravenclaw without a problem." She pulled at your yellow tie, playing with the end between her fingers.

"Lilly I still have to go-"

"Not on my watch, Natt" she grabbed the sleeve of your robe and started to pull you towards the Slytherin common room.

"W-wait! I can't go in there! What if a prefect finds us or-"

"Do you know how chill Slytherin people are? No one gives two shits if you come in. It's not like we have anything to hide... Well... not much."

She dramatically opens the secret door and struts into the common room.

It's very different than the Hufflepuff common room. Everything is green or black.. and so modern for such an old school. it's too fancy, and expensive to fit in with the era the school was built, but rich Slytherin families probably contributed a bit, you thought. the Slytherin common room is definitely not as warm and cozy as your house's common room.

It gives you chills as you look around. Sure Lilly had described her house to you. But this was beyond what you had thought.

"So... not quite like your house?" She smirked and started to pull you towards one of the back leather couches.

"Not one bit." You replied, in a dazed state. You were still taking in everything.

"I thought so." She said pulling you down onto the couch with her.

"W-wait! What if someone comes in? They'll see us and report me to professor Dumbledore-"

"Chill. No one would care. Except for Malfoy... But he brought a Ravenclaw back to the dorm once so it's fair." Lilly shrugged and began to take off her robes and sweater.

"Nattie? can you help me?" She purred undoing the first button of her white shirt.

"Lilly..? What are you doing? We're in the middle of your common room. I'm not doing this here." although...

"Oh lighten up" she pouted. "After this period it's lunch. No one's going to be here."

"You don't come back to your house?" In the Hufflepuff common room, you could always find a dozen yellow-clad students reading, sleeping, drinking tea or talking in the common room.

"That's because you guys are unsocial. Seriously. You all need to come and have a good party or something every once and a while."

"Party? Me? Haha, no way." But you were having a hard time keeping your mind on the conversation as Lilly pulled off her shirt to reveal the pink pushup bra she was wearing.

"It's cute right?" She said following your eyes as she pulled at the straps.

"Woah woah Woah. Ok, you need to put something on or we need to move somewhere else," you said throwing her shirt back t her, trying to cover your girlfriend up.

"Ah ha! So you would rather do this than go to potions. Admit it. This is way better than classes with that Potter kid. "

"Hey. What do you have against Harry?"

"Umm... The fact they he and his friends always find a way to blame Slytherin? Most of us aren't that bad."

"It's just stupid house rivalry." You mumble, trying to look away from Lilly's very distracting features.

"Come on Natt let's go upstairs. It's chilly down here." Lilly pulled you off the couch, her clothes in one hand,  
Your hand in her other.

She leads you up the stairs to the girls dormitory and threw her shirt, sweater, and robes at the end of her bed.

You pulled off your robes and shirt as well and flopped onto Lilly's bed. She crawled in beside you and snuggled into you. You gave her a kiss on the forehead in return.

You took a look around her dorm. She shared it with a few other girls by the look of it. She had posters of a muggle band and you noticed your spare hoodie folded on top of her trunk.

Her cat's bed was on the floor beside Lilly's bed and Max, her ginger cat, was nowhere to be found.

"Ok, rest times over" Lilly announced, as she moved herself to in a position where she was sitting on you. She leaned over, her dark green hair hanging around her face like a curtain, as her lips pressed on yours. Your hands brushed through her dark hair, your fingers gripping it, pulling just slightly.

She began to kiss you harder, moving from your mouth to your jawbone and just under that. She sucked at your skin in such a way that you lost all sense of time and control.

You sat up and positioned Lilly so she was sitting in your lap. Your hands were in her hair and your lips were pressed against her.

She had her hands on your neck and in your hair, her tongue teasing at your lips. She moaned slightly as you deepened the kiss. She pulled you closer when your tongue brushed over her teeth.

"Dammit Natt." She growled as she passionately kissed you. And of course, you kissed back.

You began to try and undo the clasps of her bra, but you were a little distracted as Lilly sucked at the skin on your collarbone. 

"Lilly... Lilly, I need to-"

"No, you don't." She whispered, her breath on your skin sent shivers up your spine. She undid the bra herself with swift movements, falling on the bed beside both of your uniforms.

She pressed herself against your chest and brought a hand up to cradle your face but the other snaked it's way up into your hair. She teasingly pulling at your messy brown Strands as you kissed her.

You both never heard the click of the camera.


	2. our own little coffee shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the room of requirements makes for a great date location

Of course, you didn't just miss potions, you also missed your last two classes because you had fallen asleep with Lilly... In the Slytherin dormitory... And it was probably close to dinner. 

"Mmmn... Natt... don't go..." You felt Lilly's arms wrap around your torso as you tried to get up. 

"I have to, though." You grumble, trying to reach your shirt.

"Nope." She tightened her grip on you, pulling you back down into the bed.

"Lill, people are going to be wondering where I am.” 

"but you have no friends." she said, "so there'd be no one to notice you been gone." ouch. "But you need to eat dinner with me." By this, she meant stuff as much food as possible into our bags and meet up for a dinner in the room of requirements. 

She flopped back onto the bed, watching with a smirk as you put your yellow and black uniform back on.

"It's a date then," you said before kissing her forehead. "I'll meet you outside the Great Hall."

You slipped back down into the Slytherin common room and out into the dungeons without being seen.

You quickly walked past the potions room. A run-in with Snape after skipping his class, going into his house’s common room, going into the girl's dormitory and having sex with another female student would probably end with you having an incredible amount of detention. Luckily Snape wasn't anywhere to be seen. You quickly exited the dungeons and made your way up the moving staircases to the Great Hall. 

Christmas was coming closer and already Dumbledore had bewitched the ceiling to look like the crisp weather outside. You made a mental note to wear your scarf for the upcoming Quidditch match. You wrapped your cloak around you as you entered the Great Hall

Sure enough, dinner was almost started. Most of the Hogwarts students were already in the Great Hall, chatting with other housemates, reading, studying for upcoming owls and tests. Or some, like Beatrix, were sleeping on their textbooks.

"Bee, wake up." You shove her shoulder to get her to stop snoring.

"W-what? I-I'm awake professor Snape!" She said loudly as her head shot off her textbook.

“I'm not Snape.” you chuckle. “but.. just a heads up, I'm not going be at dinner tonight." 

Beatrix shot you a look. "Sprout's not going to like this... It's the second time this week you've been off with this... Person. " She sighed and muttered to herself "why don't you tell me things? It's like I'm not even your best friend."

"Come on! I do tell you things. Just not this... Thing..." You cringed. Yeah. You definitely haven't been telling Beatrix the truth lately.the Hufflepuff just shrugged and returned to 'reading' her textbook.

You sat down next to Beatrix just as Dumbledore started his nightly speech before the food usually apparated. Thankfully, the food was not something messy, like soup, and easy to slide into your bag discreetly. You remained at the table to at least seem like you weren’t skipping, before excusing yourself to ‘use the washroom,’ only to meet Lilly outside the doors to the Great Hall. 

“Finally. You were taking forever.” She complained after you spotted her. 

“Yeah. Sorry about that,” you said. “But I managed to get some good stuff before Ell got it.” You flashed her a smile and got a smirk in return. 

Hand in hand you walked the empty hallways with your stolen food and drink, the tips of your wands illuminating the hallway and together you wondering your way through the school to the place you usually found the room of Requirements.

You thought It was odd that with such potential, not many students ever used the room of Requirements. 

“So who's choosing tonight?” you asked as you looked at the door to the magical room as it appeared out if the wall.

“It's definitely my turn. You made me wait for you for 15 minutes.” Lilly replied without a thought. “Nox” she muttered and the light on her wand when out.

“That's fair,” you reply. You weren't very good at finding good rooms anyway.

Lilly shut her eyes and thought of something. The stone around the doors danced and moved with each new idea, spinning faster and faster until they slowed and eventually stopped. There was a clicking sound as the doors unlocked and Lilly opened the door. 

“I know you've been really stressed lately so I wanted to sort of bring you to this cafe my dad used to bring me to.” She sighed and looked around at the small but cozy cafe. 

You sat with her at one of the tables in the back, the fairy lights reflected in her green eyes like lights on a Christmas tree. She pulled her dark green hair into a ponytail and then pulled out two flasks of hot chocolate. She handed one to you while taking a sip of hers. Lilly was in charge of drinks and dessert and you were always in charge of dinner. 

Usually, dates like this one consisted of eating dinner and talking about your day or getting Lilly to explain muggle inventions to you. Today it was something called a pen.

“I can't believe you purebloods don't know what a pen is. Your life could be so much easier, but no! You have to go and use quills! Seriously?!” she ranted on about the simplicity of a pen and how, you rarely need to refill them, way less mess, and the fact that they can be found almost anywhere. “Except in the bloody wizarding world apparently!” Were her final words on the matter. 

You found it very satisfying to click the end that made the ink cartridge extending from the piece of plastic. 

“Okay, that's enough for you, Natt.” She said after a minute, snatching the pen away and putting it in her bag. 

You were looking forward to the day you got to visit Lilly's home outside of Hogwarts. Maybe she would introduce you to her dog, an animal most wizards didn't keep as pets. 

“They're adorable and very sweet, but they're useless at bringing you the post.” she described them as if werewolves had been domesticated. They sounded terrifying. You had heard about the three-headed dog that had been living in the castle two years ago and you definitely didn't want to meet one.

“Luna is smaller than fluffy, I promise. She's like… the size of max. A bit bigger maybe.”

You still were not a fan of meeting this creature. 

After talking the next stage usually involved cuddling. Today had been pleasant because in the small cafe there was a couch like in the Hufflepuff common room, plenty of blankets and you each had some hot chocolate. You both practiced small and practically useless spells. Such as the bird conjuring spell Avis. You managed to produce a small flock of colourful budgies and Lilly only got a pure white pigeon. 

The birds flew around the room, the budgies taking turns sitting in your mess of brown hair, the pigeon sat on Lilly's knee, fully content with getting its head scratched from the witch who conjured it. 

“do you want to hang out tomorrow in the library?” You ask after cuddling for a while

“Sure.” She gave you a kiss on the nose before giggling slightly. She pulled out a small clock “shit. Okay, I have to go.” Realizing that in only a few minutes it would be lights out and all students must be in their dormitories with their houses. 

As you both exited the room of Requirements Lilly caught you had before you could walk away. 

“What? No goodbye kiss?” she shook her head “ no that is unexpectable.” 

You leaned in and gave her a kiss before watching her walk down the hallway “See you around babe.” she called out before running down the flights of stairs, setting off for the dungeons. 

You wound your way through the kitchen and came to barrels, giving the secret knock on the barrel. The doors opened and you stooped so you could get through the tunnel. You poked your head into the common room to see that many of the other students were still up.

“Hey, Natt!” Ell jumps up and gives you a hug. You had just seen her a few hours ago, but she always gave you a hug no matter when she saw you. 

“Hey Ell. Whats going on?” 

Her face turned to worry as my small friend group turns to look at me, some looked concerned, some disappointed. But all of them immediately fell silent.

“W-what's going on?”

“There's something we need to talk about.”

“What is it? Is this some sort of prank? Seriously, guys, you're scaring me.” you try and cover your shaking voice with a laugh.

“No, it's just… you were really worried about you. And hanging out with that Slytherin boy.” 

You looked over at Nova, your best friend since the start of first year. She was the only one that you had told about Lilly. 

“It looks like it's getting pretty serious by the looks of this” Ell held up a washed out photograph. But even with the bad photography skills, you could definitely see yourself and Lilly, however, neither of your faces could be seen. 

“we just want to know that you're safe. And I don't know what people think they can blackmail you with a crappy photo. Inter-house relationships have been a thing for forever. It's a little strange, a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin. Nothing wrong with it!” She made that very clear. “Just uncommon.” 

“Yeah. Well, I don't approve of people taking photos of me and my gi- boyfriend. But I swear it's fine, between us. There's nothing wrong. This…” I gesture at the photo in Ell's hands “This is probably just some snitch trying to get us and detention or something.” you mumble, snatching the photo out of Ell's hands and ripping it into pieces and throwing them in the fire.

“Ok… if you say so. Just please be careful… all of us care about you.” 

A chorus of yeah, of course we do, and be safe came from my friend. Sure they were a small number but you trusted them all and don't have a problem with them know in about your 'uncommon’ romantic attraction to a Slytherin student. 

You just we're wondering if more copies of the photo had been made and if Lilly had received one.


	3. take a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with N.E.W.T.s coming up, Lilly insists you take a break from the books for a trip down to the black lake

“Hey, bookworm” 

You look up from your book as Lilly messed up your hair. 

“Hey! What's up?” You ask, quickly closing your book to give her your full attention. She had her hair pulled up into a small ponytail and her tie was nowhere to be seen. Her white shirt hadn't been ironed for probably a week and it looked like it had been slightly burnt. 

“Avoiding Snape.” she sighed as she sat down beside you and rested her head on her arms. “You know… the usual.” 

You mimic her posture, arms folded on the table and head resting on your arms. Basically, the sleeping in divination class look. Lilly playfully stuck her tongue out at you, then her eyes lit up with excitement “I found a cool spell in the library! It's for a fire dragon and I don't even know why it tried it…” she said, becoming less and less enthusiastic.  
“Never mind. It was a bad spell.” She gestured at her singed collar. “Anyway...How was your day?” she asked, the look of disappointment lingering on on her face. 

“Bloody boring. I swear I'm going to spend half of my life doing magic history homework.” You groaned, resting your head on the table. “I'm so done with this school year.”

Lilly just gave you a pat on the back, “there-there.” She deadpanned.   
You just groaned and banged your head on the table in annoyance. Damn this class, you thought.

“Hey, you're still doing really well. History is horrible but you're advanced enough to miss one assignment.”

You moved your head until you were staring right at her, expressionless because you seriously had no more fucks to give.

“Haha yeah right. As a Slytherin, I'm sure you can do that but everyone expects me to be good at this. Or at least I'm supposed to really want to be good at this.” You returned to staring at your textbook. “I'm not a Ravenclaw, I can't get perfect grades. I'm not a Gryffindor because I'm not an extrovert and I definitely can't break rules like Slytherin or Gryffindor people can. I'm not even a good Hufflepuff-”

“Stop it!” Lilly slammed her hand down on the table, making everyone around the two of you look your way. The librarian sitting nearby shushed you with glaring eyes, hidden behind her spectacles. 

After the librarian turned around, and Lilly gave her the middle finger, she turned to face you and glared at you as well.

“Don't you dare say that you're not good enough, Natt. Do you hear me?! Never." she let out a frustrated sigh. "Look at this,” she said as she pulled a piece of parchment out from under your arm, “you have an O in Charms class and have the best technique besides Granger.” She skimmed the page, and when she found what she was looking for pinned her finger in it. “An O in herbology and another one in astrology. Everything else is an E. You are an absolutely brilliant Hufflepuff, so don't let me hear you say otherwise.” she glared at you, but her expression softened when she gave you a hug, giving you a reassuring squeeze before letting go. 

N.E.W.T.s aren't for another few days, you thought as you both took a break from studying, as Lilly insisted that you were overworking yourself and definitely needed a break. 

As you walked out from under the clock tower you passed a group of third years as they rushed past you and your girlfriend. One of them, you recognized as Harry Potter, was holding a broom in his hand as the rest of the students cheered and continued to move past you.

“Did we miss something?” Lilly asked, slipping her hand into yours.

You shrugged. “I don't think so… maybe it's a Gryffindor thing?” 

“Who cares? I don't.” She smiled and started to walk faster, dragging you along with her. “for God's sake come on! I want to get to the black lake before sundown!” 

When you reached the Rocky shores of the black lake you walked hand in hand towards the dark water, the round white rocks moved under your feet and you nearly lost your footing twice, Lilly almost falling with you. 

“Merlin's beard! Lilly, we're going to get ourselves killed.” You said after the third time you almost fell in the cold water. 

“A little water won't kill you, Natt. Stop being such a party pooper.” she laughed, the cold air turning her nose and cheeks slightly pink. She pulled off her shoes and socks, placing them on the rocks, far away from the water's edge before carefully stepping into the frigid water.

“Lill, stop it. It's freezing and you'll catch a cold.”

“It's fine, Natt. Lighten up a bit.” she beamed, her radiant smile giving the setting sun a run for its money. you wished you could take a photo of this moment and keep it forever.

Now you both sat in Hufflepuff common room a few days later, Lilly wrapped in blankets, and both of you had steaming hot cups of tea in your hands. (courtesy of the house elves in the kitchen)

“I told you that you would get sick,” you said after Lilly let out another sneeze, her green hair was tangled and pulled up into a messy updo, her nose was pink and her cheeks also had the unnatural hue to them. 

“Shush.” She replied, her voice congested and scratchy. She took another sip of tea, before putting it on the coffee table and resting her head on your chest, the rest of her curled up in your arms. She was soon fast asleep, snoring lightly as she held onto you.

You brushed some of her hair out of her face and kissed her on the cheek. “Goodnight, love. I hope you feel better.” she frowned slightly in her sleep as you carried her up the stairs to the Hufflepuff dormitory, with a bit difficult, but you managed it nonetheless.

As soon as you both were in your bed, Lilly curled up beside you, her head rested on your chest. Her skin felt warmer than it should but it wasn't anything too serious… yet. You pressed your hand to her forehead and felt a distinct difference in temperature. You were lost in thought until Lilly nuzzled her nose against your hand, and sighed in content as you placed it back on her forehead. 

You tried to think of a cooling spell, but none came to mind. Glacio was an option but that was extremely dangerous to cast. You instead opted to open one of the windows to let a bit of cool air in. 

“I really hope you feel better in the morning” you whisper before also falling asleep.


	4. bubble bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly and Natt get their N.E.W.T. scores back and celebrate together

You sat on the couch, nervously tracing the patterns on your wand, as professor sprout handed out envelopes containing this year's N.E.W.T.s scores. One of them was yours and you wanted to know what letter grade was scrawled in one of the envelopes so badly, but at the same time, you didn’t want to know at all. You, of course, you didn't get yours until last. Finally, the Herbology teacher gave you the weathered envelope, sealed with the iconic red wax stamp, the Hogwarts crest embedded into its surface.

As soon as the envelope was in your hands you began to rip it open, but then you stopped halfway through and stared at the envelope. You couldn't do it. You stood up a hurriedly put the unopened letter into your school bag. You felt sick to your stomach, and as you walked out of the hufflepuff common room you felt like everyone was watching you. This only made you exit faster.

The hallways were mostly empty, except for a few students who were rejoicing with other students or crying by themselves about their grades. You briskly walked past them, not making eye contact, and trying to find a place where there was no one. You found an empty staircase, sat down on the cold steps, and pulled out an old yellow notebook with the Hufflepuff emblem on it. You also found the pen that Lilly had given you and began to write. 

_Lilly?_

You close the book after a minute. Maybe she doesn't have her book? Or maybe she didn't feel the book vibrate. But after a few more seconds you feel your book vibrate slightly in your hands.

**Hiii!**

you smile down at the old pages, as her ink appeared on your page, scrawled excitedly in green ink.

_Hey! what did you get on your N.E.W.T.s?_ You quickly write. 

**I was too scared to look hahaha. WHAT DID YOU GET???? TELL ME!!!**

You pause, your pen only a few millimeters from the page. Were you really so scared to see your own scores? Yes. Yes, you definitely were. 

_No idea. I haven't looked either_ you finally reply. 

**Oh come on Natt! SERIOUSLY?! You probably got the best scores this year!**

You close the book and hold it to your chest. Yeah, she was right. You should just suck it up and find out. Better now than with Mom and Dad, you though. While you tried to find your envelope you felt the notebook in your lap vibrate a few times, but instead of looking at what Lilly or someone else had sent you, you placed it on the steps beside you. It continued to vibrate more and more aggressively. 

“Oh just shut up already” you muttered to yourself as you stare at the half-opened envelope in your hands.

Finally, the book fell silent, giving one last angry buzz, a small amount of red Sparks fly from the pages, but it looks like Lilly, or whoever might have been trying to get ahold of you gave up. 

You take a deep breath before you finish opening the envelope, revealing the gold lettering of your N.E.W.T.s exam. Reaching inside the envelope you withdrew the aged piece of parchment, the Hogwarts crest at the very top, accompanied by the signature of Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Sprout.

You gingerly unfolded the parchment, skimming over the section describing N.E.W.T.s for muggle parents, the section about what passing each part could mean for a student, and finally at the very bottom was the letter grade you'd been working in for years, the letter O written in blood red ink. 

You got an overall mark of outstanding on your N.E.W.T.s! 

You Scrabble to open up your notebook, your pen already started to spill the details to Lilly, before you read the messages she sent you. 

**Are you going to open it?**  
**Natt?**  
**Natt?**  
**Natt?**  
**Ok well, I'm opening mine.**  
**Aaaaa I'm so nervous!**  
**Oh my god! I GOT AN E! I PASSED, NATT! I PASSED!**  
**I actually passed it! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod**  
**NATT! WHAT DID YOU GET?**

You read over the messages and quickly wrote back a response.

_I got an O! We both passed! This is amazing!_

**YOU GOT AN O?! Natalia that's great! I'm so proud of you <3**

_I'm so proud of you too! Where are you? We should meet up_

**I'm in the prefect's bathroom.**

What? How did she even get in there, you though. Neither of you were prefects. And Lilly wasn't quidditch captain either. How did she manage to get in?

_How did you…?_

**Oh Natt… Malfoy really is a snake… so I guess you could call me a snake charmer?**

_LILLY._

**What? He's fine. He does remember either so it's all good.**  
**Anyways want to come? Just go up to the fifth floor and I'll meet you there :)**

_Ok…_

**Good ;) See you soon xoxo**

You quickly made your way up the steps of the tower, only to see Lilly waiting at the top of the stairs for you.

“Come on. We could get suspended for this so hurry up.” She whispered as she pulled you up the rest of the steps, into the hallway. She looked around and hurriedly pulled you behind one of the many bronze statues that inhabited Hogwarts school. 

“Phoenix feathers” Lilly whispered. Tapping a few of the stones on the wall, similarly to how you get into Diagon Alley. 

The stones Lilly had tapped with her wand began to shudder and then melted away to reveal a door, with brass handles. 

“Lilly what-” 

“No questions” she whispered before looking around, making sure that no one was watching, pulled you inside, and shut the door behind you.

“Et voilà! magnifique, non?” 

“Wow” was all you could say. It was definitely amazing, the golden faucets poured with different colours of water, enchanted glass Windows, and probably the biggest bathtub you'd ever seen in your life. 

“Are you coming in or what?” Lilly said pulling off her robes and shirt

Lilly… the last time we-”

“What? Some pervert good photos of us? It's fine. Nothing happened with the photos. You could barely see us anyway.” She finished undressing, and slipped into the enormous bathtub “no one really cared either way.” 

“I cared.” You sighed, taking off your clothing as well and stepping into the foamy water.

“I wonder if anyone's ever filmed porn in here” Lilly whispered, breaking away from your kiss.

“Lilly oh my god!” You cover your face in embarrassment, but you began to laugh with her.  
“Wha- haha” she couldn't continue the sentence because she was laughing so hard. “What, it-it's a valid question- oh my god Natt you look ridiculous” she laughed harder as you tried to stop laughing yourself, you were both almost at the point of crying. 

“You… you come into the most amazing bathroom and ask… and ask that?” you said, trying to catch your breath.

“Oh come on. Like you didn't think about it.”

You raised one eyebrow. “Umm… no, I didn't, actually,” you said grinning. 

“Ok. Well, you at least thought about someone doing it in here.”

“No… not really. Get your mind out of the gutter,” you say, playfully splashing her, the soapy water leaving traces of bubbles on her chest. Her bra was soaked at the bottom so Lilly took it off before the entire thing would be soggy. 

“Shut up,” she grumbled, splashing you back.

“Make me.” You smirked before getting a face full of bubbly water. 

“Ok.” Lilly stood up, bubbles clinging to her pale skin. “That can be arranged” when she was right in front of you she draped her arms around your neck, her lips brushed against yours, her dark green hair plastered against the back of her neck.

She pulled at you lower lip with her teeth, before tracing her hands down your chest. You pulled her closer, running a hand down her spine, while the other one embedded itself into her damp hair.

She began to kiss you, moving her tongue over your teeth, teasing you. 

“Mmm Lilly come on-” you hummed into the kiss.

“You said make me.” Her lips were just touching yours as she spoke, “so now I'm making you.” she kissed you again, her hands traveling back up to rest on your chest, as she worked her magic. You'd learned that powerful witches and wizards could conjure magic without a wand. Clearly, your girlfriend was an extremely powerful witch.

Lilly stopped and pulled away, just slightly before tilting your head back to expose your neck. She pressed her lips to the sensitive skin under your jawline, sucking at the skin, and almost biting down… but not quite, you could feel them graze against your skin. 

“Merlin's beard… Lilly….” You gasped slightly as her hand traced down your back, sending shivers down your whole body, every part of you electrified. 

“Still not quiet, I see.” She whispered into your ear, before kissing you again “I guess we'll have to work in that.”


	5. the journey home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with the end of the school year means the treck back home

Tonight was the last possible night to pack up all your belongings, and of course, you had procrastinated yourself into leaving it to the last second. Great, you thought to yourself as you threw your clothes and books hastily into your trunk. You did one final sweep of your room, checking under the bed and in all the drawers. Finding nothing, you closed your trunk, and with a loud thump, the lid fell closed.

You stood, with your hands on your hips, staring at the yellow and black banners that filled the dorm, remembering the time Ell accidentally lit them on fire and didn't notice. You fell back into the bed, looking up at the ceiling, and spreading yourself over the small bed. You wouldn't call Hogwarts your home for over two months. Would you miss it? Of course. You never really spent time with your family, most of your time you were here at Hogwarts. Going back home was always awkward for every Hogwarts student. 

You didn't hear your friends coming up the stairs so you practically fell off the bed in surprise as Nova, Beatrix and Ell’s faces all popped into your field of sight.

“Merlin's beard!” You gasp for air and waited for your heart to return to a steady, normal pace, staring up at your friends in annoyance. 

“You done up in here? Filch is pissed trying to get all the trunks on the train.” Ell giggled at the expression you wore.

“Filch can bloody well wait a few minutes.” You grumble as you reluctantly slid off the bed, grabbing your trunk and entrusting Nova with Loki, your kitten.

“Don't drop him.” 

“I won't.” She said, not even looking at you because she was so consumed by the kitten’s green eyes. 

“Why did you name him Loki?” Ell asks as you dragged your trunk down the stairs and out into the common room.

“Lilly suggested it… the god of mischief? His name's Loki apparently. I thought it seemed fitting.” you say as you lugged your belongings into the Great Hall with all the other student's things. You took Loki back from Nova and ran your fingers through his fluffy, black, kitten fur. Maybe you weren't a cat person, but Loki was pretty cute. He nibbled at your fingers and purred as you scratched just behind his ears.

“It looks like he warmed up to you pretty quick.” You could almost hear Lilly's smile as she spoke.

“Lilly!” You hadn't seen her for the last few days with all the house activities lately.  
“Geez calm down,” she said but couldn't help but smile at your excitement.

You looked down at the kitten in your arms and back up at Lilly. “I can't really give you a hug right now -oh!” You made a sound of surprise as Lilly enveloped you in a hug. Unable to use your arms, you awkwardly tried to return the gesture.

When Lilly let go, you looked around to see that your friends had already left. It was just you, your kitten, and Lilly in the Great Hall. Lilly scooped the tiny thing out of your arms and held him close to her chest. He purred and closed his eyes before he touched his tiny pink nose to hers. 

“First you steal my heart and then you steal my kitten.” You tease Lilly as she cuddled with the back fluff ball.

“Oi.” She blushed, burrowing her nose into Loki's downy fur. “I gave him to you.” She pointed out as she passed the kitten back to you, only to pick up max, her cat.

You walked to the train platform together and managed to snag a relatively empty compartment. Thankfully the two Gryffindor students, who also had been sitting here before you arrived, didn't stay long. Just after the train left the station, they exited the compartment, leaving you and Lilly alone. Loki jumped off your lap and curled up beside you, purring contently, with his mother, Max, curled around him.

“I wonder how I'm going to tell my parents I got a kitten.” You said while Lilly rested her head on your shoulder.

“Tell them your girlfriend's cat had kittens and she gave you one.” She said softly, her eyes fluttering shut. She let out a sigh and relaxed into your arms.

“About that… my parents don't know I'm dating you.” 

“Oh,” Lilly mumbled, opening her eyes slightly, blinking a few times. “That's ok. Neither do mine.” her hair fell into her face, but she was too tired to do anything about it. You brushed it out of the way, your fingers lingering on her skin for a split second. 

“Lil, why are you so tired?” You smile as she yawns. 

“party... yesterday... Stayed up way too late.” She yawned again and curled up into you, her head resting on your chest and her arm hugging your waist. 

“Of course you did.” You laugh as she gives you an annoyed look and mumbled something under her breath. 

“Don't laugh at me,” she said, her voice was muffled because her face was pressed up against your chest.

“I'm not laughing at you.” You tried (and almost failed) to say without laughing. Lilly was very different when she was tired. “exactly how much sleep did you get last night?”

“Maybe three… three and a half hours? I'm not sure… I just wanna sleep.” She whispered, snuggling into you. 

“Ok, goodnight. I love you.” You said, pressing your lips to her forehead. 

You could see a soft smile form on her face. “I love you too.” She whispered. A few minutes later she was out like a light.

The trolley witch passed by a few times, and you managed to find some spare coins and bought two chocolate frogs and a small bag of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans. The witch had been kind enough to give you the trays so you didn't have to wake your girlfriend. You thanked the trolley witch before she continued down the train’s hallway.

“Hmm?” Lilly mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “What's up?”

“Nothing much. There's probably only about an hour or less until we get to King's Cross.”

“Really? Great. I hate traveling by train.” Lilly said as she stood up and stretched her arms above her head, her hoodie riding up so you could see her stomach. 

“Why are you so damn attractive?” You wonder out loud, standing up and wrapping your arms around her waist.

“Natt! Stop it!” She giggled as you pulled her back down onto the bench. “Look you scared the cats. Bad girlfriend.” She playfully hit your shoulder before wiggling out of your arms. 

“I got you a chocolate frog from the trolley witch.” you smiled as Lilly's eyes lit up and a smile danced across her face.

“You did? Aww, thank you.” Lilly pressed her lips against yours in short kiss. You knew for a fact that Lilly never really ate the chocolate frogs, but instead usually let Max chase it around before the charm wore off and max ate the chocolate. But Lilly loved collecting the cards you got with each chocolate frog. She delicately opened the box and jumped slightly as the chocolate frog erupted from its plastic bag. 

“Natt! I got Newt Scamander!” Lilly practically shouted with excitement.

“Who?” You asked. 

“Um… the guy who wrote fantastic beasts and where to find them? You know… the textbook we used? do you seriously not know who Newt Scamander is?!” Lilly looked perplexed. 

“Nope. apparently not.” you said with a grin, watching as Lilly tried to figure out why the heck she was dating you. 

“I can't believe you right now…. Unicorns! And so many other creatures Nattie! He found them! And recorded it in a book and- why am even trying to explain this?” she sighed, defeated.

“No idea, sweetheart... Want my card?” You say holding out the hexagonal card, with Salazar Slytherin on it. 

“Oh my god! Seriously?! That's so cool!” She said turning over the card in her hand. “Thank you!” she gave you a tight hug before sitting beside you again. 

The rest of the train ride was spent cuddling and watching the black kitten chasing a bewitched chocolate frog.when the Hogwarts Express finally pulled into platform 9¾ Lilly ran to grab her trunk and to see her parents. You however lingered in the train compartment. Time to face your family. You take a deep breath, and step out from the train, with Loki in the crook of one arm and your trunk in the other, you searched for your mother and father's face in the sea of other families. you spot your mother and your eyes lock. Her face lights up and she finds her way through the other parents who are embracing their own children.

“Natalia! Sweetheart how are you?” she gives you a tight hug, making Loki mew in discomfort.

“Nattie when did you get a kitten?” Your father asked. 

You laugh nervously. “well you see..” you look out of the corner of your eye to see Lilly hugging her mom and dad, she catches your eye and smiles the biggest smile you've ever seen in her face. 

Her mouth from words you can't hear but you know what they look like on her lips 

I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright! its done (maybe?) I might continue this if people like it


End file.
